The Legend of Hyrule
by thestudyofwumbo
Summary: This is basically my re-telling of Ocarina of Time. I'm focusing on character and having the different characters join Link in his adventure. oh and Link talks. I didn't know how to give him character without him saying anything.
1. Prologue

"King Ganondorf of the Gerudo I presume?" The King of Hyrule sat in his throne with his daughter sitting next to him. A tall, red-haired, dark-skinned man stepped down the corridor with a grin on his face. He kneeled in front of the King and placed his fist over his heart. The Princess looked at him with a mix of curiosity and disgust.

"Greetings my king." Ganondorf said as he stood back up. "I have been awaiting the day to meet the King" His head slowly turned to Zelda "And His beautiful Daughter." Zelda looked away and shook her head.

"The reason I've summoned you here today is because I have been getting complaints from my subjects that the Gerudo women have been harassing my people. Do you know anything of this?"

"I had no knowledge of this, I'm sorry my king. I will personally deal with the women who have been attacking Castle Town" Ganondorf placed his fist over his heart and nodded. He turned to walk out when he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute." The Princess stood up and stepped down to Ganondorf who towered over her.

"I believe you were of full knowledge of your subjects' actions."

"I beg your pardon princess?" Ganondorf looked down at her with a look of shock and disbelief.

"In fact I believe you were the one who ordered the Gerudo to attack Hylians."

"Princess Zelda! Restrain yourself!" the King shouted as he stood up.

"But it's true Father! I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"I thought the princess wasn't allowed to leave Castle Grounds." Ganondorf said as he looked down at her. Zelda's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Zelda? Have you been leaving castle grounds?"

Zelda was about to speak but an older woman's voice beat her to it. "I have been taking her into Castle town." A tall, slightly muscular woman with white hair walked in at a brisk pace, she gave a quick glare to Ganondorf before she kneeled in front of the king and gave the same salute as Ganondorf.

"Impa? Why would you do this?" The King said shocked.

"Princess Zelda is seventeen years old your majesty. She is old enough to see the land that she will soon rule. I decided to take her out into the Castle town square. In disguise of course" she spoke without standing up from her kneeling position.

"I don't want my daughter taken away from castle grounds anymore. It's not safe for a young woman to be out there, Especially the Princess." The King sat back down.

"But Father I can handle myself! Impa taught me how to protect myself and even if I couldn't protect myself Impa would protect me."

"That's enough Zelda. I shall hear no more. Ganondorf I am sorry for the interruption. Feel free to leave in peace."

"Thank you my king" Ganondorf placed his fist over his heart before walking away with a sinister grin spread across his lips…


	2. Chapter 1

"Hurry it up Malon! We have to get this shipment order to Castle town by noon!" an older man with a large moustache and red overalls yelled from the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. "I'm coming Father!" A tall, red haired girl ran from the barn with two crates of milk in her arms. she stumbled and a milk bottle fell from the crate only to be caught by a tall, muscular blonde man. He had a ring in his ear and a smile on his face. he was dressed in farmer's clothing and tan sandals. he placed the milk bottle back in the crate and took one of the crates from Malon. "Oh good Link you're finally up. you know I might not let you back into the house if you're going to oversleep again." Talon said as he opened the gate to Lon Lon Ranch. "Maybe I'll just sleep on the front porch like the way you found me." Link said with a smile as he walked out of the gate. "Ha. maybe I will. who knows you might find it nostalgic." Talon said as he laughed and closed the gate after Malon walked out. the wagon started on it's journey to Castle Town as Link and Malon sat in the back on two crates of milk. "So how was your birthday Malon?" Link said as he leaned back on the side of the wagon. "Well while you were off running around with that Zora girl I was celebrating it with dad and Epona." Malon shot him a quick glare. "I told you I was sorry. besides I got you something." Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue pearl necklace. "Straight from Princess Ruto herself. A Zora Pearl Necklace." he handed it to Malon and her whole face lit up. "Link It's beautiful! Thank you!" Malon shot forward and hugged Link before sitting back in her seat and putting the necklace on. "I thought you'd like it." Link said as he looked at the necklace then back at Malon. The wagon was moving next to the river when a large splash startled Malon. Link looked over the side to see a Zora woman with blue, scaly skin, fins on her forearms and red earrings in her ears. "Ruto. what're you doing here?" Link said as he hung over the side of the wagon. "I have the day off again. turns out Father's getting around a bit easier." she said swimming through the river, easily keeping up with the wagon. "Well you want to help us? we have a delivery to the castle." Talon said yelling back from the front of the wagon. Ruto lept out of the water, flew through the air and landed on the back of the wagon. she smiled and sat down next to Link on one of the milk crates. "Hey Malon." Ruto said as she waved. "Hello Princess" Malon said as she gave a small bow. Ruto just sighed. "Malon please call me Ruto. I hate it when people act all official around me. I mean Link and Talon don't treat me like a princess." "That's because you act nothing like one." Link said as he looked at Ruto and laughed. Ruto just punched him in the arm. "You're lucky I act at least a little like one. otherwise you'd be in the river right now." Ruto said as she laughed. "Sorry Ruto." Malon said. "I just act a little weird around royalty." "It's fine. just don't make a habit of it." Ruto said as she looked at the front of the wagon as they passed through the gates to Castle Town. Talon waved a small salute to a guard and they waved back. "I haven't been here since I was a child." Ruto said as she looked around. "Zora's generally stay away from Castle Town" Malon looked at her. "Why's that?" "Zora's don't really like other races." Ruto said as she laid back on the side of the wagon. "What about you Princess?" Malon said. "What do you think about other races?" Ruto looked at Malon and shrugged. "I'm fine with any other race. and again, please don't call me Princess." She sighed and looked as the castle appeared over the tops of the buildings. "Here we are!" Talon said as the horses stopped. Talon jumped off the wagon followed by Ruto, Link, and Malon. "I thought we were taking the milk to the castle." Ruto said as she took a crate of milk off the cart. "Do you really think the guards would let just anyone walk into the castle?" Talon said as he pet one of the horses and walked to the back of the cart. "Link. you can carry two right?" "Of course Dad." Link took two crates in his arms when, out of nowhere, a scream was heard followed by a woman running through a crowd. "She stole my rupee pouch!" A girl yelled from in the crowd. Link looked up and immediately dropped the crates and took off after the woman. "Link!" Talon yelled as he dove down and caught the crates. Link was easily gaining speed, weaving through people in the bustling crowd of Castle Town. "Stop!" Link said as he caught sight of the Gerudo woman. The woman looked back at him. she had a veil over her mouth and long red hair put into a very long ponytail. She took off again, leaping across walls and onto rooftops. Link sighed and went after her. he climbed on top of a cart and climbed onto the roof of a building. Link took off after the woman, easily catching up to her. he tackled her and they both almost fell off the roof but Link grabbed her and pulled her back up before pinning her down. "Give me the Rupee pouch." Link said as he held out his hand. The woman glared at Link before handing him a small cloth bag. "Thank you." Link stood up and grabbed the woman's arm before taking her off the roof and back to the square where the guards took her. "This is the last theft you commit Nabooru. you're going away for a long time." The guard said as he started to take the woman away. "Wait, Nabooru? as in Head Knight of the Gerudo tribe?" Princess Ruto said as she stepped out of the crowd. "One and the same." Nabooru said as she smiled and gave a bow." "What business is it to you Zora?" The guard said rudely as he looked at Ruto. "I wouldn't be talking to her like that, that is Princess Ruto after all." Nabooru said with a chuckle. Ruto looked around as all eyes turned to her. she sighed and looked at the guard whose expression shifted from a smirk to nervous shock. "Princess I… I'm so sorry!" The guard said as he dropped to the floor bowing in front of Ruto. while he was bowing, Nabooru rolled her eyes and threw down a smoke bomb, covering the square in a smoke screen. When the smoke cleared Nabooru was gone. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again." Talon said as he took the rupee pouch from Link and gave it back to it's owner. "Thank you so much mister" The girl said as she looked at Link. she had short green hair and a green dress. "Now who would steal Rupees from a child?" Malon said as she looked at the girl. Ruto looked at the green haired girl and back at Malon. "That's not a child, she's a Kokiri. denizen of the forest. for all we know she could be older than all of us." she said as she looked up. "I'm Saria." The girl said as she held out her hand. Link looked at Ruto and back to Saria before reluctantly shaking her hand. "Um… I'm Link." Saria looked at Link's hand and her eyes widened. she looked up at Link and smiled brightly before running off into the crowd and towards the main gate. "Strange girl." Talon said as he handed Link The crates of milk that he dropped. "But What's a Kokiri doing in Castle Town. It's hardly ever that a Kokiri leaves the forest." Ruto said as she grabbed a crate of milk and handed it off to the shopkeeper, who was still shocked that the Princess of the Gerudo's was delivering his milk to him. Link walked to a different shop and walked inside. "If The Great Deku Tree sent one of the Kokiri's out of the forest then it must be an emergency." Ruto said as she looked at Malon who had a terrible look of worry on her face. "Well whatever's going on it's not our business." Talon said as he climbed back onto the cart. "Now come on. it's getting late and our deliveries complete. 


	3. Chapter 2

s have you met?Other than the one we just met? one, A bratty kid named Kokiri girl smiled and ran off after she saw my birthmark.s side.

**Link said with a smile as he petted Epona**You know you and me are the only people Epona likes. Epona even acts distant around fair you know I can** Ruto said. as she hopped up onto the fence and watched Link and Malon ride. **

**Malon said as she rode over to Ruto. **

**ve never been too interested in riding, besides I gotta go. its probably wondering where I am.**Bye Link!Link, Malon! Come on in now, it** Link and Malon rode the horses out of the gate and into the stable. Link walked out holding Epona**Wash up how much did we make today?around two hundred Night been looking for!What?Oh right. My name is Navi, I

**s the Great Deku Tree and Why didn Link looked at Navi with a look of skepticism. **

**s a tree, Link will you just hurry? we don **

**Link looked at Navi curiously. **

**Navi flew out the hole in the window. Link looked upstairs and back at the door. **

**t believe I Link shook his head and ran out the door after Navi.**


End file.
